


Loop is a Noun

by kenwaroo



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Opposites Attract, Talking, Time Loop, Unreliable Narrator, Victims of Circumstances
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: Конец соединяется с началом. Сценарий повторяет сам себя.





	1. Они не знают

**Author's Note:**

> Количество слов: 531.

Вокруг — никого. Лишь темнота, окутавшая всё вокруг, и слабый круг света, обернувшийся вокруг них дрожащим клубком. Шум моря затихает, пристыжённый отчаянной речью опустошённого Розен... нет, Гильденстерна. Время послушно застывает на месте. Гильденстерн измучен усталостью осознания. Смерть неотвратима. Для всех, кроме актёров.  
Розенкранц лишь нерешительно аплодирует исчезнувшему в небытие Игроку. Тишина смыкается вокруг них тесным кольцом. Паника запоздало нагоняет и Розенкранца:

— Значит, всё? Солнце опускается. Или земля поднимается. Модная теория утверждает, — Розенкранц нервно запинается, крепко хватаясь за плечо Гильденстерна, —что это всё одно и то же, — и внимательно смотрит куда-то в темноту. Ищет ответы. Или вопросы. А может, непосредственно обращается к кому-то, кто с придыханием наблюдает за ними прямиком из черноты: — К чему это всё? Когда это началось?

Молчание. Долгое, вязкое. Липкое. Нет ни вопросов, ни ответов. Из пустоты никто не выкрикивает: «Риторика. Один-ноль». Розенкранц встаёт прямо перед Гильденстерном, цепляясь за него изо всех сил. Тот отрешённо пялится во тьму, не смея пошевелиться. Слышен тихий, почти истеричный смех. Вот только чей?  
Розенкранц срывается на крик:

— Мы же ничего дурного не сделали! Никому! Так ведь? Скажи!

Гильденстерн равнодушно пожимает плечами, нехотя поднимая на него тяжёлый взгляд:

— Я не помню, — и кивает в сторону окружающей их темноты. — Спроси у них.

— Нет. Мне всё равно. Хватит с нас. Честно говоря, так даже легче, — Розенкранц постепенно успокаивается. В конце концов, так ведь действительно проще. У них нет никаких вопросов, а раз нет вопросов, то не будет и ответов. Игра закончится, не начавшись.

Розенкранц осторожно разжимает пальцы и не спеша ведёт руками вверх. Бережно обрамляет ладонями лицо Гильденстерна. Он здесь. Существует. Его кожа тёплая — живая, а жёсткие волоски щетины приятно колют подушечки пальцев. Гильденстерн здесь, рядом. «Их» — кто бы это ни был — может никогда и не было.

— Ты помнишь утро?

— Утро?

— Да, утро. До того, как за нами послали.

Гильденстерн недоуменно выгибает брови, разглядывая его с неподдельным удивлением. Он выглядит так, будто только сейчас по-настоящему заметил Розенкранца. Плавно поднимает руки и, пусть и не сразу, но с уверенностью во взгляде накрывает его ладони своими. Розенкранц облегчённо выдыхает, беззаботно ухмыляясь. Будто ничего и не было.

— Они не знают, — недоверчиво уточняет-утверждает Гильденстерн, слабо улыбаясь.

— Может, догадываются, — размышляет Розенкранц. — Но не знают.

— Я помню.

— Что?

Гильденстерн демонстративно закатывает глаза:

— Утро.

— До того, как за нами послали? — удостоверяется Розенкранц.

— До того, как за нами послали.

Розенкранц радостно хохочет, с лёгким сердцем целуя Гильденстерна в лоб. Тот наигранно морщится. Гильденстерн становится самим собой. Наконец.

— Мы не скажем им, — авторитетно констатирует он, и Розенкранц воодушевлённо кивает, поддаваясь.

— В следующий раз.

— В следующий раз, — Гильденстерн выдерживает небольшую паузу, — мы будем умнее.

Мир вокруг резко вспыхивает. Непроглядная темнота рассеивается, и пустую — исключая, конечно же, их самих — палубу озаряет слабый свет. Розенкранц чувствует, как петля больно затягивается на его шее. Запястья ноют — руки связаны. Зачем, если теперь им всё равно? Гильденстерн помнит, и этого достаточно. Достаточно и того, что они существуют. Розенкранц и Гильденстерн или Гильденстерн и Розенкранц — какая, в сущности, разница?

Из ниоткуда появляется Игрок:

— Так вы не скажете?

— В следующий раз, — твёрдо отвечает Гильденстерн и зажмуривается.

— В следующий раз, — соглашается Розенкранц и следует его примеру.

— До следующей встречи, — со снисходительной улыбкой заключает Игрок.

Толстая верёвка ломает их шеи с громким, противным хрустом. Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы.

Сквозь деревянные ставни бьют первые лучи тусклого осеннего солнца.


	2. Chapter 2

Просторный зал пуст. Всё покрыто толстым слоем пыли и белеющей на солнце паутиной: углы стен, дверных проёмов, даже потрёпанная временем сетка, касающаяся грязного пола. Кажется, комната до их непосредственного появления не существовала. Впрочем, это неудивительно. Привычно.

Гильденстерн, пройдя вдоль провисшей сетки, останавливается напротив Розенкранца. Шаги отлетают от стен комнаты гулким эхом. Розенкранц встаёт напротив Гильденстерна. Замок пуст и лишён всякой жизни. Всё так же, как и всегда.

— Сыграем? — с неприкрытым энтузиазмом спрашивает Розенкранц, сцепляя руки в замок.

— Во что? — наигранно-равнодушно отзывается Гильденстерн.

— Мы уже играем?

— А разве нет?

— А ты знаешь?

— А я должен?

Розенкранц напряжённо хмурит брови, с неподдельным усердием ища в голове хоть что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Ещё секунда, и Гильденстерн выиграет первый раунд. Что он должен спросить? Что-то важное, вне всяких сомнений. Утро. Да, это точно было связано с утром. Ещё до того, как за ними послали. Тепло чужого — родного? близкого? — тела, тусклое осеннее солнце, мокрый поцелуй в губы. Отблеск золотистой серёжки в слабом свете, пробивающемся сквозь ставни. Розенкранц мечтательно улыбается, с надеждой наклоняясь вперёд:

— Ты помнишь?

— Что именно?

— То, что было утром.

Гильденстерн заинтересованно смотрит на него. Хитро ухмыляется, едва заметно кивая, и мягко выдыхает:

— Утверждение. Один-ноль.

Розенкранц обиженно поджимает губы, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Ты любишь меня?

— А ты думаешь иначе?

— Так любишь?

— Повторение. Два-ноль.

«Это нечестно!» — хочет воскликнуть Розенкранц, чувствуя себя уязвлённым, но вовремя останавливает самого себя. Ещё не время. Он выиграет, а потом обязательно спросит Гильденстерна вновь. Вне тесных рамок игры и глупых правил. И Гильденстерн — он в этом уверен — ответит честно.

— О чём ты думаешь?

— Ты обращаешься ко мне? — привычно парирует Гильденстерн, осторожно оглядываясь.

— Разве здесь есть кто-то ещё? — Розенкранц с наивным любопытством заглядывает ему за спину.

— Кроме нас двоих?

— В этой комнате?

— Или во всём мире?

Вот оно! Розенкранц победно улыбается и, легко щёлкнув пальцем по лбу Гильденстерна, громко объявляет:

— Вопрос вне логики! Два-один!

Гильденстерн смотрит на него несколько обеспокоенно, пристально щуря глаза. Начинает нервно расхаживать вдоль сетки, опасливо подходит к выходу в коридор. Удостоверяется в том, что они одни. Розенкранц терпеливо ждёт. Гильденстерн возвращается. Кладёт подрагивающие от волнения руки ему на плечи:  
— Выйдешь за меня?

— Прямо сейчас? — удивляется Розенкранц, округляя глаза.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Разве не стоит подождать?

Гильденстерн печально выдыхает и опускает руки:

— Разве потом не будет поздно?

— Но не слишком ли рано сейчас?

— Нет.

Гильденстерн искренне взволнован. Сейчас не время. Может, место, но точно не время. Но Розенкранц ничего не может с собой поделать, ведь правила есть правила, так ведь?

— Утверждение. Два-два.

— Розенкранц.

«Утверждение. Два-три. Кон».

— Гильденстерн.

— Твой ответ?

Волнение неизбежно охватывает и Розенкранца. Гильденстерн неожиданно серьёзен, несмотря на некоторое смущение, и его выжидающий взгляд давит. В зале неестественно тихо. Розенкранц поспешно перешагивает пыльную сетку и неуклюже спотыкается. Падает вперёд, опасливо зажмурившись. Руки Гильденстерна — он уверен в том, что это именно он, а не кто-то чужой, ведь они одни, так? — с лёгкостью подхватывают его. Гильденстерн ободряюще улыбается. «Спасибо,» — хочет сказать Розенкранц, но не успевает пересилить собственное любопытство:

— Так значит, любишь?

— Да.

— Значит, и я скажу да.

Вот так просто. Гильденстерн любит Розенкранца. Розенкранц согласен выйти за Гильденстерна. Естественно? Инстинктивно. Розенкранц улыбается застенчиво, Гильденстерн — удовлетворённо. Так и должно быть. Может, стоило и вправду подождать, кокетливо потянуть интригу до самого конца, чтобы знание стало чем-то более ценным. Более весомым. А может, они всё сделали правильно. Сдержали обещание.

Розенкранц чуть наклоняется:

— Значит, ты не будешь против, если я тебя поцелую?

— Ничуть.


End file.
